The Lost Gem of Brawl Museum
by 18Jman
Summary: The precious Buuca gem of Brawl Museum has been stolen and been hid. When the smashers find out, it's their mission to retrieve the gem. But is Tabuu really behind all this?
1. Chapter 1

The Lost Gem Of Brawl Museum

Jman: Hi! This is my first adventure story and I am excited to show it to the world. Sometimes it might take me a while to update my story so I'm sorry about that. If you have any suggestions just tell me them in a review. I will be including most of the smashers but might forget to include some. Every chapter one smasher will get captured by Tabuu's army. With that being said, our first disclaimer Luigi!

Luigi: (nervously) Jman? You don't happen to get captured by doing the disclaimer, right?

Jman: Correct Luigi. Infact, that reminds me…by being chosen to do the disclaimer you don't ket captured for _that chapter. _You are safe for the time being.

Luigi: Yippee! Jman doesn't own anything, Jman doesn't own anything!

Jman: Very good Luigi. And now let the story…BEGIN!!

* * *

Every thing was fine that day at the smash mansion. Luigi and Mario were playing cards, Fox, Falco, and Wolf were shooting outside, and most of the others were having breakfast. The one smasher that wasn't there was Kirby.

"Attention smashers!" Master Hand came floating into the room. "For the daily announcements today… yes Yoshi?" Yoshi raised his hand slightly.

"Master Hand I don't mean to interrupt…" he started to say.

"Spit it out already!" Snake said.

"SNAKE" Master Hand said. "Let Yoshi take his time to speak."

"Thank you" Yoshi continued a little more confident. "One thing. Where's Kirby?"

"You seem to be right Yoshi. Kirby in fact isn't here." Master Hand said looking over the table. "KIRBY…"

With that Kirby came puffing in. "Sorry I'm late Master Hand."

"Yes Kirby, where were you?"

"I was, uh, sleeping yes, uh sleeping." Kirby knew something no other smasher knew. He had discovered it one day while he was taking a walk. He found a radio like earpiece and put it up to his ear very quietly. He heard one of Tabuu's advisor's speaking. He was talking about the subspace army or a few of their men to steal the precious Buuca gem of smash museum. Apparently someone from the subspace army had dropped it. Kirby thought this over and kept on trying to find out more information. He figured out that tonight the robbery would take action. He was planning on him alone catching the robbers. This is why he was so late.

"Well then." Master Hand continued. "Today there will be some brawls outside for any smashers that would like to participate."

"All right!" Fox said excited.

"Yes!" Link returned.

"All right then." Master Hand said. "We will start our brawls with Fox V.S. Link."

"Kirby?" king Dedede asked.

"Uh, I'm not going to fight today." Kirby replied. He had a lot of planning ahead of him if he was going to catch the robbers today. After lunch Kirby quietly went back up to his room while all the other smashers went outside.

"Fight one," Falco put his hand down while Fox and Link entered. "Fox V.S. Link. Ready… FIGHT." He raised his hand and jumped to his seat.

Fox took out his laser gun and pulled the trigger twice. Link fell down and threw his boomerang. Fox tried to dodge it but it just got his foot. Suddenly a party ball appeared. Fox threw it up. "Ha!" Link said hitting Fox. "It's mine!"

"Take it!" Fox got back up. He didn't want to go right under it just in case it was bombs. And sure enough three bombs fell out.

"WHAT? NO!" Link flew out of the arena.

"The victory is mine!" Fox said shooting his laser gun up.

"Next we have king Dedede V.S. Samus." Falco was back in the center. "Ready… FIGHT!"

While the fight was going on Kirby was getting ready to leave. It was getting late and he had to get in the museum and hide before it closes. In a small messenger bag he packed some spyglasses, a bungee cord, a belt, a radio like ear piece (just to look like a spy), the paper (waiting gets boring), a screwdriver, and a laser gun. He was going to put the stuff on later just not to show it to anyone. Since he couldn't really "hide" in the museum because the guards would find him when they check the museum before closing, he had a plan. There was a window above the entrance to gem hall. There he had a perfect view of the Buuca gem. He had to slightly unscrew the screws of the window so he could later come in. He would wait on the roof until the museum closed and then tie one end of the bungee cord to his belt and the other end to a hook on the roof and would just hang down. He thought everything over again to see if he forgot something. Nope, he was good to go. He wanted to go out and to make it as quiet as possible. On his way out Link, who had recovered was "sitting" at a table with Zelda (and by sitting I mean, well, you know) while Fox and Falco joined them and they played black jack.

"Kirby has been acting strange. No?" Link said when Kirby left.

"I don't know?" Fox said.

"I'd say rather suspicious," Falco said.

"What are you talking about?" Sonic joined in.

"Nothing just Kirby and how he has been acting strange" Zelda said with a sigh.

"I see" Sonic said thinking. "Something isn't right and I'm going to find out what it is"

Jman: Now your probably thinking "Sonic too?" Well, I guess you'll have to find out!

"Sonic, you don't have to endanger yourself" Link said.

"Endanger myself?!" Sonic said. "I'm only going to see what's up with Kirby. I'm fast and I'll stand a good distance apart"

"All right" Falco said. "Here put this on. It's so we can communicate with each other. Fox will be hooked up too." He said giving sonic an earpiece.

"Thank you" Sonic said. "Get prepare I might need some information"

"Are you sure about this?" Zelda asked worried.

"Don't worry" Sonic said. "I'll be fine. But now, I have to go" and with that he dashed out. "Where could Kirby be?" he thought. With Sonic's great speed he good search quickly. He did short skims to move faster and anyway, how hard could it be to find a pink puffball? Apparently a little hard, because after an hour of skimming blocks he finally found Kirby. He hid behind a mailbox not to blow his cover. "I found him," he whispered into the earpiece.

"Great" Falco said.

"Can you tell to where he's headed?" Fox interrupted.

"I think he's headed to… the museum." Sonic looked over the mailbox and saw Kirby entering the museum. "I gota get closer"

"Not too close" Falco said. "You can't blow your cover"

"I know, I know" Sonic said comely.

"Wait a minute." Link said. "Can't you hack on to the security cameras in the museum?" he asked.

"Wolf would have to do that." Fox replied covering his radio. "Plus, you have to get him in a good mood." He added. "You know Wolf."

"I think I could get him to do that." Zelda said with a wink.

"I don't know?" Fox said smiling.

"Worth a shot!" Link said.

"Your better off just letting me ask him." Fox said. "I know him better then everyone."

"Ask what?" Wolf pulled up a chair.

"If you could uh, well-" Link began.

"If you could help us." Zelda said.

"With what?" Wolf replied.

"You see." Fox started to explain. "It's Kirby. He's been acting rather strange the past days."

"I see." Wolf said. "But, where do I come in?"

"I was getting to that." Fox again. "Sonic went out to search for Kirby now and we found him headed towards the museum."

"What would he want there?" Wolf asked.

"We don't know." Fox said. "But that is where you come in. we need you to hack on to the security cameras in the museum so we can find out."

"All right." Wolf said. "But, you must let me help you guys."

"Deal!" Zelda said.

"Gee, this is very unlike Wolf." Sonic said quickly to Falco.

"Now. Let me see." Wolf said using Falco's computer. "I see, yes, okay" he was talking to himself. "There we go. Just use the numbers to switch cameras."

"Thanks a ton!" Falco said.

"Falco, I'm going in!" Sonic said.

"WAIT! DON'TTTTTTTTTT!" Falco said.

* * *

Jman: Did you like it? Didja? Please review, and if you don't want anyone to get captured, just tell me in a review. I'll try to keep them in but I can't make promises. But what I can do, is if you want someone to be a disclaimer and they are still in just tell me. Again, I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

Jman: Hey, I'm back with another chapter

Jman: Hey, I'm back with another chapter. One thing before we start. I kind of need REVIEWS to put up chapters for opinions and just to know people are reading it. Today doing the disclaimer is… Link!

Link: I'm not going to get captured? Cool!

Jman: Remember Link, this only grants you for this chapter.

Link: Ah well, At least I'm saved for now. By the way, Jman doesn't own anything so don't think he does.

Jman: Well said Link, well said. As always, enjoy!

* * *

"Why?" Sonic said stopping just before he entered the museum.

"You don't want to blow your cover." Falco said. "We have cameras. If we lose connection, you go in. just stay put."

"Ten four!" Sonic replied. "Now where should I wait?" He thought. "The ice cream store, of course! It's close and delicious!" He walked to Smash The Cream. "I'll take a blueberry smash with extra fudge please." Sonic said to the man at the counter. "How much is it?" He asked searching in his wallet.

"Look's like you came on the right day!" The guy at the counter said. "Today is… free ice cream day!"

"All right!" Sonic said. He sat at the ice cream bar.

"No, no, no, Bingo!" Falco said flicking through the cameras. "There he is. He's headed toward… Gem Hall!"

"First the museum, but Gem Hall?" Fox said.

"Let me tell Sonic." Falco said. "Sonic, he's headed toward Gem Hall."

Sonic was to busy eating, he forgot about the mission.

"Sonic?" Falco said again. "Sonic? SONIC!"

"Wha, what? Oh." Sonic said.

"Can you read me?" Falco said.

"Yeah. Sorry." Sonic said putting his spoon down.

"Are you at Smash The Cream?" Falco asked.

"Me? No" Sonic said.

"Sure." Falco said knowing he was. "Anyway Kirby is headed toward Gem Hall."

"Keep an I on him." Sonic said.

"Don't worry." Falco said. "He's right in front of m- WHAT?"

"What happened?" Sonic said leaving Smash The Cream.

"I think I kind of, uh, lost him." Falco said puzzled.

"How could you lose him?" Sonic said walking a little faster. "He's on a screen right in front of you!"

"I don't know?" Falco said. "Just, lost him."

"What ever." Sonic said. "I'm going in!"

"I'll try to get him back." Falco said.

Sonic rushed into the museum. "Gem Hall, Gem Hall." He said to him self. He got to Gem Hall. He searched and searched for Kirby but couldn't find him. "I can't find him."

"Attention!" The speakers in the museum. "Smash Museum will be closing in five minutes. Five minutes."

"Shoot." Sonic said. "I got'a get out of here." He rushed out of the museum.

Kirby was now un-screwing the window. "Got it." He said to himself. He climbed up to the roof.

"Attention." The speakers again. "Smash museum is now closing." The guards started to go around.

"Phew." Kirby said with a sigh. "Just in time." Kirby now put on the glasses, the earpiece, the belt, put the gun to his belt, and tied the bungee cord to a peg sticking out and to his belt. "Now. I wait. Luckily I have the paper to read. After reading the sports section two primids walked into the museum. But these primids weren't any ordinary ones, they were highly trained specialists. "This is my chance" Kirby thought. "Could Tabuu really be behind all this?" he thought as he went down.

"Come on." one primid said to another.

"Let's get the gem and get out"

"Not if I can help it," Kirby said to himself. Just as the two primids amazingly were able to get the gem out of the box without triggering ANY alarms, there was a "ah, ah, ah… AHCHOOOOOO!" Kirby let out a huge sneeze.

"What was that?" one primid asked.

"Over there!" the other said.

"Oh crap." Kirby sighed.

"Get him"

"Got it!" Falco said getting the camera back.

"What's happening?" Fox asked.

"It looks like two primids are steeling the, BUUCA GEM!" Wolf said.

"And Kirby is trying to get them but looks like they got him!" Link said.

"So that's what Kirby wanted, to catch them!" Sonic said hearing everything.

"We gotta get over there," Zelda said.

"I'm coming too!" Pit said noticing what happened. No other smasher was in the room.

"Got him," the primid said.

"Let's get out'a here," the other one said. With one primid holding the poor strapped up Kirby, the other had the gem. When they got outside two roaders and a trowlon were waiting. One primid strapped Kirby to the trowlon and then they each got on a roader and were off.

"There they are!" Sonic said.

"Were too late" Link sighed.

"Isn't there something we can do?" Zelda cried.

"I'll try to chase after-" Sonic started to say.

"GOING SOMEWHERE!?" Petey Piranha jumped in and Sonic bumped right into him.

Kirby was watching and saw his friends getting smaller and smaller.

"PETEY!" Link shouted.

"Ooooh boy!" Luigi met up with the others.

"Falco, Wolf, lets team up and make a great quick speed to confuse him!" Fox said.

"Got it!" Falco said.

"Play time's over" Wolf said.

Link took out his sword, "Luigi, throw me up!"

"Oke-doke!" Luigi said. Link slashed his sword at Petey's head, Zelda teleported around his face, and Sonic started making random circles around Petey.

"I can't TAKE IT!" Petey shouted and threw everyone off him.

Fox charged up a flame kick but Petey slashed him away. With all the smashers that were fighting down, he flew up and took a huge body slam and grabbed Link. He started to fly away.

Link: Uh Jman?

Jman: Yes Link?

Link: Wasn't I the disclaimer?

Jman: Who said Petey is taking you?

Petey felt arrows being shot at him. He looked down and saw nothing. Then he looked back up and saw Pit smack him in the face. "Oooah" Petey said dropping Link.

"How did you like that?" Pit said.

"Look out!" Zelda screamed.

"Huh?" Pit said puzzled. "Ahhhh!" He yelled as he was smacked to the ground.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT?" Petey teased and fled.

"Uhhhhh" All the smashers moaned. By now all the others found out and were there. They were all helping out each other. Ambulances arrived and so did the cops. The wounded samshers were sent off to the hospital. Some smashers only had some cuts, but others were terribly injured.

Jman: Well, skipping all the "Are you okay" and that stuff, because that will take pages and be very boring, let's get back to the mansion. Kapeesh?

"Good morning smashers" Master Hand floated into the cafeteria where the others were waiting for breakfast. "Today we are lucky to have all the wounded smashers back but they are not in perfect conditions. We are also very _unlucky _because Kirby has gone missing or rather taken away."

"What, huh" some smashers did not know that Kirby was lost.

"Kirby" Master hand said a little louder "has bean taken away last week. We will have Falco come up and talk to us about this for he is the one who knows the most. Falco," Master Hand said gesturing to him.

"Ehem" Falco coughed. "I was looking on the security cameras from the museum and they were interrupted. Then, when I got them back I was just in time. I had seen two primids running. One had the precious Buuca gem of Brawl Museum, while the other had Kirby."

"Huuuuuh" the smashers that had no clue about Kirby gasped.

"After that," Falco spoke up "Me, Fox, Wolf, Link, Zelda, Sonic, Luigi, and Pit left immediately. But unfortunately we got there too late.

Jman: Well what fun would it be if they got there in time?

"Jman," Master Hand Talked.

Jman: Woops! I'm out'a here.

"That 12 year old," Master Hand said in a voice.

Jman: I heard that.

"As I was saying," Falco said disturbing the talk "when we got there Kirby and the gem were just leaving. Now, why are we all injured? Well, just as they became out of sight Petey Piranha jumped in. He is the one who injured us. We could have easily defeated him, but we weren't prepared at all. And then you all came and that 's pretty much it." Falco said in a clever voice.

"Thank you Falco." Master Hand said coming back up. "The police has sent out scouts to look for Kirby, but haven't found anything. However I want all of you to pack your bags because we are going to find that gem and put it where it belongs."

"Hooray!" all the smashers cheered.

"Uh, Master?" DK said scratching his head. "We don't have a _clue _where the Buuca gem is."

"Ah," Master Hand eased, "We are going to research as much as we can about this. Smashers, to the library! We have information to uncover!"

"Yay!" they all cheered again. Just as they were going to the library the bell rang.

"I got it," Lucario said. "What!"

A masked figure walked in.

"Whose that!" Wolf quickly drew out his gun and pointed it at the masked figure.

"Please, that won't be necessary" the figure said comely.

"I will determine that," Wolf said coming closer.

"I am Fritz. I work for a mysterious man." Fritz said.

"Who is this mysterious man you speak of, and what do you want?" Lucario asked.

"That I may not reveal to you. But, I do know where gem and Kirby are." Fritz said.

"Speak up or you're dead!" Wolf said pointing his gun to Fritz's head.

"I will only tell you Glamp," and with that he got into his car and drove off.

"Report this to the others," Wolf instructed to Lucario. "We have information to find about Glamp, whatever that means."

* * *

Jman: Well, that's chapter two. If you have any ideas for disclaimers please tell me in a review. I would tell you something about Glamp and why it's capitalized, but the smashers should find that out quite soon.

Oh, fine Glamp I… but that is the very last word out of me!


	3. Chapter 3

Jman: Hey guys! I have another chapter and remember, non-members CAN review. Well, our disclaimer today is… Bowser.

Bowser: What? It's me?

Jman: Well if you're under the description of a big heavy scary looking turtle, yeah!

Bowser: Awesome! Wait - hey! Well you know what? You don't own anything! Muwahaha!

Jman: Anyway, enjoy (and review)!

* * *

"Grab a seat." Master Hand sitting at the head of the main table in the library. "I have just been told that our key word is 'Glamp'. I will send out Pikachu, Toon Link, Meta Knight, and Yoshi to look for books about Glamp. Boys," he said indicating to them.

"Yes sir." Meta Knight replied and got the others and flew over.

Pikachu scurried along to the 'G' section and said to himself, "G, G, G,"

"Ah well," Toon Link turned to Yoshi, "more work for them."

"Hey, Yoshi!" Meta Knight called. "Get over here. I got some books for you." They had a plan. Pikachu and Meta Knight would find the books, Toon Link and Yoshi would bring them to the table, and the rest will read them. "Pikachu, could you get that one up there?" he asked.

"Sure," Pikachu answered and shot up and got it. Pikachu was small and quick so he could climb up the shelf and find books up higher. "Here you go Toon Link." He handed the book to Toon Link.

Toon Link yawned. He stuck out his chain and flung the book across to the table.

"Don't be a lazy bum bro." Link called waiting for a book. "Plus it's harder to read."

"My Bad" Toon Link called ignoring every thing Link said. .

"I think that's all." Meta Knight said as Pikachu dropped a last book on to a pile on a floor. The four smashers walked back to the table each holding a pile of books. _Plop, plop, plop, plop. _The four piles hit the table.

_An Atlas of Islands _Samus picked up. "What in the world would this be doing in the 'G' section?"

"Gee," Ganondorf looked at Samus "Maybe Glamp could be and island." He said in a way that sounded like he was being sarcastic.

"That's it!" Diddy Kong started to jump around. "Maybe Glamp is an island."

"Yeah, in which the gem is hidden along with Kirby!" Lucas added.

"Very good smashers." Master Hand said. "It is good to know where we will be headed toward. Smashers, pack your bags. Falco, search for could tickets to Glamp Island. Our mission has begun!"

"Yo, brotha, throw me my DS," Toon Link said packing it into his backpack.

"Link," Zelda said holding up two dresses. "Should I bring this one," she put it in front of her, "or this one?" She put the other one in front of her.

"They both-" Link started to say.

"I'd say the second one, though they both look very nice." Toon Link said cutting him off.

"I was _going _to say, they both look very beautiful on you." Link said looking at Toon Link.

"Well thank you," Zelda said. "I think I'll take the second one."

"Smashers," Master Hand said over the loud speaker. "Once your bags are ready, please place them outside your rooms and the butlers will bring them out. Then please join us in the cafeteria for a snack." He continued while some smashers were all ready at the table.

"I'll meet you at the table." Squirtle said to the others in his room.

"Squirts wait up." Pikachu said catching up.

"10 minutes left until you have to be down here." Master Hand over the loud speaker.

10 minutes later…

"Okay, I believe we are all here now. Correct?" Master Hand said scanning the table. "I hope everyone has had a sandwich because shortly the bus will arrive."

"A sir, the bus has arrived. Should I load it up?" one of the butlers asked.

"Yes, thank you Mark." Master Hand said. "Smashers, please wash up, grab your hand bags, and meet me outside for a head count. I will see you there." Soon enough all the smashers piled up in outside in front of a giant bus with the letters _**SMASH HOUND **_written across it. "Okay, let me see," Master Hand tried to organize the smashers to count them. "Uh, 1, 2, 3… Okay that's everyone. Guys, line up next to your seating partner and find seats!"

"Yoshi?" Bowser asked.

"Definitely!" Yoshi replied.

"Pikachu, your with me!" Squirtle said.

Once they all decided on their partners, they all piled onto the bus and they were off.

"Hey Toon Link?" Pikachu called out behind him. "You wanna join Squirtle and I in Wild World?"

"Sure!" Toon Link said getting out his DS.

"Come to my town." Squirtle said. "My gate is opened."

"Got it!" Pikachu said.

"Whose town?" Toon Link asked.

"Squirtle's," Pikachu said calling back.

"Coming in!" Toon Link called.

"Hey look, it's Mount Smash!" Link said.

"It's beautiful. Isn't it?" Zelda said.

"As beautiful as-" he almost said you, but you know "as the leaves on the trees."

"Luigi, look at that huge water tower." Mario said pointing it out.

"Yes, I see it." Luigi said.

"Smashers, we are arriving at the harbor." Master Hand said. Outside they good see a lot of cars in the parking lot and people boarding the huge ship. On the side of the ship read the words _**MAGICAL SMASH. **_"Please form a line outside to wait for your bags. Once you have gotten your bags go directly on board and we'll meet up in the main lounge on our floor for a head count.

"I wonder who will be the first one-" Yoshi started to ask Bowser.

"See ya later, suckers!" Charizard flew up to the deck.

"Hey dragon dude! Your ticket?" The guy at the top of the ramp people are supposed to use to board the ship.

"Oh right." Charizard said stopping on a platform in mid air and looked for his ticket. "There you go." He said dropping his ticket into the guy's hand. "And thank _you!_"

Jman: No problem! But now you have 5, 4, 3… 2 1

"Hello Charizard. It's about time you got here!" Ivysaur said sitting down on a sofa.

"How did you get here so fast?" Charizard asked.

"Thank you Jman!" Ivysaur said looking up.

"You helped him?" Charizard said.

Jman: Hey, hey, hey. I gave you the platform, so I had to give him a lift.

"Errrrrrrrr," Charizard started to power up.

Jman: You wanna go overboard?

"Have a good day!" Charizard said standing up tall.

Soon all the smashers arrived and sat down. "Well looks likes we're all here."  
Master Hand said sitting down. "Well have a seat feel comfortable. Well this is our meeting area. Sometimes we'll meet up to talk about things and our mission. Okay, here are some maps of the ship." He said handing out some pocket-sized maps. "And here are some papers for you to study about the Island."

"We have to study?" Toon Link moaned.

"Well what do you think, this is just a nice couple days off to get somewhere?" Master Hand asked.

"Yeah," Squirtle jumped in.

"Well maybe, but we have to study something about the area. But cheer up it's not like you can't have fun. Anyways, for rooms. You guys sort this out, okay? See ya." Master Hand left to his suite.

It was madness with all the smashers walking around and choosing people.

"Hey Bowser?" Yoshi said after they were all settled in. "How about some nice relaxing fishing? What do you say?"

"Sure," Bowser said. "I'll meat up with you. I'm just going to grab a bite to eat and see you there.

"All right, but I'm not bringing all your stuff." Yoshi said.

"At least my rod?" Bowser asked.

"Fine," Yoshi said and with that he left. He set up his stuff on the left deck and sat down and waited. Soon enough he caught a small little carp and put it in a bucket.

"How's the fish?" Bowser asked munching on a peanut butter sandwich.

"Well I just caught a carp but we are going to get BIG!" Yoshi said showing Bowser the fish.

"Aw, what a cute little fishy." Bowser said touching it with a finger. "Man you should really try one of these," he said sitting down.

"Where did you get it?" Yoshi asked.

"Just inside," Bowser said casting.

"I got one!" Yoshi said. "Oh boy, it's big."

"Let me give you a-" Bowser was about to say hand when a giant creature came up. From what hey could see the little hook was nothing on the creatures tongue. The creature pulled back and poor Yoshi was pulled in too. Yoshi swung up in the air and then _SPLASH _a giant splash, a wave you could say hit Bowser. "YOSHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled. He immediately rang the emergency bell but didn't know what else to do. He couldn't talk and fell to the ground because he had swallowed way too much water. Help came along and they noticed Bowser could not speak so he was put in his room and rested.

"Smashers!" Master Hand called waiting in the meeting area. "Please come directly to the meeting area. This is super serious." Within 20 seconds all the smashers piled in. With out waiting for any comments Master Hand began. "Of what I heard Yoshi and Bowser went fishing just now and something happened. Yoshi caught or not quite but hooked onto a sea creature. It took him away and put Bowser in pain. Bowser is resting and cannot speak so this is only what I know of. He will later speak."

All the smashers started gasping and talking to each other.

"Smashers, smashers, please. We do not all need to talk about this so wildly. I would like some of you to research sea creatures after Bowser can speak and will give you information." Master Hand said.

"I'm on it." Falco said.

"Me too!" said Fox.

"I guess I could help." Wolf said.

"Thank you guys." Master Hand said. "Well guys, it's dinner time. Why don't we all walk down to the dinning room?"

"I'll bring some stuff for Bowser." Wolf said.

"Why thank you Wolf. I'm sure he'll be happy." Master Hand said. "And now, Dinner time!"

* * *

Jman: Well what do you know it's chapter 3! Now, for me to put up another chapter, I need reviews. I know people are reading it, so why not review? I need disclaimers and survivors from you guys, so help me out. Give me your ideas. Well I'm leaving it up to you to review (just please do it)!


End file.
